1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid amplification reaction apparatus and a nucleic acid amplifying method.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2009-136250 (Patent Literature 1) and JP-A-2012-115208 (Patent Literature 2) disclose an apparatus that rotates a biochip filled with reaction liquid and oil phase-separated from the reaction liquid and having specific gravity smaller than the specific gravity of the reaction liquid to move the reaction liquid on the inside of the biochip and apply a heat cycle to the reaction liquid. However, in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, when real-time PCR is performed, a fluorescence measurement apparatus for performing fluorescence measurement of the reaction liquid is fixed in a specific position of a nucleic acid amplification reaction apparatus.